


Enigma

by visbs88



Category: Kill Bill (Movies)
Genre: Introspection, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visbs88/pseuds/visbs88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vent’anni Bibi Kiddo non aveva ancora smesso di ricordare, ma in compenso aveva iniziato a dipingere. Il suo ritmo era di una tela al pomeriggio. Le accumulava nel suo stanzino adibito a deposito personale, insieme ai libri dell’infanzia, alle videocassette e ai giocattoli.<br/>Le mancavano moltissimo tutti quelli che aveva perso la notte in cui Beatrix l’aveva portata via.<br/>[Scritta per il contest Memories indetto da Dark Aeris sul forum di Efp]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enigma

**Contest:**[Memories](http://freeforumzone.leonardo.it/discussione.aspx?idd=10677671) indetto da Dark Aeris sul forum di Efp.  
 **Prompt:** 8 – Ragazzo/a estroso/a, coperta.  
 **Disclaimer:** i personaggi non sono miei, ma di chi ne detiene i diritti. Non scrivo a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento personale. Occorre il mio permesso per citare pezzi delle storie, tradurle, riprodurle altrove o trarne ispirazione.

 

 

 

 

 

Tracciò una grande _B_ rossa. Un po’ di colore gocciolò lungo la tela.

_“Sembrano lacrime di sangue_ ”.

Bill. Beatrix. Bibi.

Era anche riuscita a scoprire che avrebbe avuto uno zio di nome Budd, se la storia sua e dei suoi genitori fosse stata normale.

Bellezza, bianco, banana, bimba, barca, boccetta, ballo, banchetto, bancarella, bugia, bomba, bacio, bastone, biro, benda, baldanza, benedizione, brina. Per ogni nome che le veniva in mente dipingeva un unico schizzo con il pennello, a caso, dove capitava, verde, azzurro, nero, rosa, giallo. La _B_ rossa spiccava perché era la cosa più importante.

Bill. Beatrix. Bibi.

Il segno verticale era papà, la pancia più piccola era lei, quella più grande la mamma. Il segno verticale le sorreggeva. Cos’era una _B_ senza la stanghetta di partenza? Un tre, ma non aveva senso, non era più lei. Diventava come un ghirigoro vuoto.

 

 

A vent’anni Bibi Kiddo non aveva ancora smesso di ricordare, ma in compenso aveva iniziato a dipingere. Il suo ritmo era di una tela al pomeriggio. Le accumulava nel suo stanzino adibito a deposito personale, insieme ai libri dell’infanzia, alle videocassette e ai giocattoli.

Le mancavano moltissimo tutti quelli che aveva perso la notte in cui Beatrix l’aveva portata via.

 

 

Nel primo dipinto aveva trasferito tutte le sue sensazioni più immediate. Una gran gioia, tutto l’affetto che provava per la sua bellissima madre che aveva deciso di assecondarla in quel suo impulso di improvvisarsi pittrice, la voglia che aveva di scatenarsi. Ne era risultato un vortice di colori caldi, in cui predominava soprattutto il giallo. Un sole che pareva girare su se stesso.

Già dal secondo aveva iniziato a riflettere di più. Era sempre così: dopo aver seguito l’istinto preferiva ricominciare ad esercitare un po’ di autocontrollo sulle proprie emozioni. Ad esempio, non aveva più buttato i pesciolini rossi sul tappeto per schiacciarli sotto il suo piede.

La forza di quel ricordo l’aveva colpita come una frustata in pieno volto. Bibi aveva dipinto un grande cerchio azzurro con un punto rosso al centro; poi, a partire dalla macchietta vermiglia, due sottili linee nere si erano materializzate come da sole, dirette in due direzioni opposte. Il seguito era stato la cosa più difficile da ideare: alla fine, al termine di una linea si era limitata a tracciarne un’altra più spessa, arancione e orizzontale, mentre in fondo all’altra aveva usato il verde scuro per far comparire nell’opera uno scarabocchio vorticoso, uno zig-zag ampio e a tratti curvo. L’aveva osservato con aria critica per qualche istante per poi decidere che sì, andava bene, ricordava un movimento.

_Un pesce che sbatte la coda sul tappeto e un pesce che non sbatte più la coda._

C’era ancora molto bianco sulla tela, a quel punto. Bibi aveva preso il blu scuro e aveva riempito metà del cerchio di spirali color del mare, per far morire il povero Emilio nella sua boccia.

“ _Magari avessi avuto questa sensibilità allora_ ”.

Si era resa conto che stava mentendo a se stessa. Lei Emilio l’aveva schiacciato sul tappeto, non nella boccia, come aveva confessato a papà.

“ _E i pesci quando sono nell’acqua non sbattono la coda, non in quel modo convulso e disperato, non per tentare un ultimo, folle salto verso un’acqua che non sanno nemmeno dove si trovi, non per salvare quella loro vita ancora più fragile del vetro di un acquario. Non agonizzano, non hanno spasimi, non soffocano se qualcuno non li uccide_ ”.

Quindi aveva preso il marrone per riempire l’altra metà della boccia. Sembrava fango, ma lei sapeva che era un tappeto.

 

 

Aveva sempre trovato notevole, se non assurdo, il fatto che lei ricordasse simili dettagli dopo tutto quel tempo. Erano passati sedici, quasi diciassette anni e, come se non bastasse, all’epoca lei era piccolissima. Aveva provato diverse volte, a diverse età, a chiedere ai suoi compagni di scuola cosa si ricordassero del periodo in cui avevano quattro miseri anni: già in quinta elementare le risposte erano vaghe, se non consistevano addirittura in un “ _Nulla_ ”. Alle superiori, poi, neanche parlarne: i particolari sfumavano, impallidivano, si confondevano. Chi raccontava aneddoti con precisione poi confessava che gli erano stati riferiti dai genitori, oppure che aveva visto quelle scene in un filmato.

C’era stata una sola eccezione, quella volta al mare, l’anno prima, in una giornata talmente bella che Bibi ed alcune sue amiche non avevano resistito alla voglia di andare in spiaggia a divertirsi. Avevano conosciuto al bar una ragazza della loro età dalla pelle piuttosto scura, non certo per via del sole. Nikki, se Bibi non ricordava male.

La conversazione era scivolata sull’argomento dell’infanzia e Bibi non aveva saputo trattenersi dal porre la sua solita domanda: _tu ti ricordi qualcosa di quando avevi quattro anni?_

Nikki si era incupita di colpo.

– _Sì, purtroppo. Mia madre… lei… è stata uccisa sotto i miei occhi da una donna_.

Lo sgomento delle altre ragazze era stato enorme; tutto quello che Bibi aveva provato, anche si sarebbe vergognata da morire ad ammetterlo, era stata una commiserazione neanche troppo sentita. Nikki non sapeva perché sua madre fosse stata uccisa, né chi fosse la donna. No, non erano mai riusciti a rintracciarla o a catturarla. C’erano impronte digitali quasi ovunque in casa, ma sembravano non appartenere a nessuno.

Bibi l’aveva guardata dritta negli occhi.

– _Hai mai pensato di vendicarti?_

Se ciò di cui stavano parlando non fosse stato così drammatico, Nikki avrebbe riso.

– _È buffo che tu me lo chieda. Quella donna bionda mi aveva quasi incoraggiato a darle la caccia. Per un po’ ho pensato che fosse la cosa giusta, ma… ho avuto l’impressione che anche mia madre fosse morta a causa di una vendetta. La morte e la violenza sono cose orribili. Spero che i rimorsi tormentino quella stronza in eterno e mi auguro ancora che la prendano, me lo auguro con tutto il cuore. ma non voglio fare il suo gioco. Non voglio diventare una puttana assassina come lei._

Bibi non l’avrebbe mai più rivista.

 

 

Dunque lei non era l’unica al mondo ad avere un passato di sangue e di violenze a cui aveva assistito senza capirne subito il senso, e non era l’unica a ricordarsene. Il dolore acuiva la memoria, era una deduzione facile. Ovviamente, al contrario di Nikki, Bibi ora conosceva il perché di ciò che le era successo. Suo padre aveva ucciso sua madre che aveva ucciso suo padre. Contorto. Folle. Assurdo.

Beatrix le aveva spiegato tutto solo dopo che lei aveva insistito con tutta la propria determinazione. Voleva sapere. Voleva sapere perché per quattro anni era stata senza mamma e per altri sedici senza padre, perché aveva avuto la gioia di vederli insieme solo una sera. Era stato difficile estorcerle quella storia parola per parola, perché Beatrix non era come Bill. Anzi, era tutto il suo contrario.

 

 

– _Tu volevi bene a Emilio, vero? Beh, io voglio bene alla mamma, ma ho fatto alla mamma quello che tu hai fatto a Emilio._

– _Tu hai schiacciato la mamma?_

– _Peggio. Le ho sparato. Ma non per finta, come facciamo noi… le ho sparato sul serio._

– _Volevi vedere cosa succedeva, papà?_

– _No, io sapevo cosa sarebbe successo alla mamma._

 

 

– _Ti ha fatto male, mamma?_

– _No, tesoro._

 

 

La differenza sostanziale si poteva sintetizzare benissimo in quei brevi dialoghi che Bibi da tempo immemore ripercorreva nella sua mente, recitando le battute tra sé e sé come quelle di un copione consunto ma terribilmente vivido, che prendeva vita, forma e colore ogni volta che lei lo desiderava.

Bill non le aveva mai nascosto nulla. Le aveva insegnato parole difficili senza domandarsi se non fossero troppo difficili per lei, le aveva mostrato spesso programmi tv che forse sarebbe stato meglio che lei non vedesse – ma Bibi aveva imparato a conoscere in fretta il confine tra bene e male, gioco e realtà, sangue e finzione. I suoi genitori erano i due killer più letali mai esistiti e qualcosa della loro coscienza, della visione che avevano del mondo doveva essere scivolata nei suoi geni, sopita e nascosta. Bibi aveva davvero capito la vita e la morte solo dopo aver ucciso Emilio, ma guardando uomini ammazzarsi tra loro su un piccolo schermo già qualcosa l’aveva intuito. E Bill questo lo sapeva: ripensandoci, ricordandolo, le sembrava quasi come se fosse sempre stato rassegnato a un destino più grande di lui, un destino che l’aveva reso un assassino spietato e senza scrupoli. Bill non aveva mai avuto intenzione di ribellarsi, pensava lei, e quindi l’aveva cresciuta come la figlia di un assassino spietato e senza scrupoli, senza fingere, senza nascondersi, non per questo senza amarla. Suo padre le voleva bene, Bibi ne era certa, ed era altrettanto certa che lui avesse amato sua madre. Vicende di violenza inaudita non nascevano mai da sentimenti deboli; l’amore era davvero il motore della mondo, ma non come erano solite pensare le persone. L’amore era un sentimento crudele che portava a piangere e ad uccidere. Bill lo sapeva, ora lo sapeva anche lei, sua madre aveva sempre tentato di impedire a quest’idea di sedimentarsi nel suo cervello. Beatrix l’aveva sempre protetta, l’aveva cresciuta in un mondo rosa e pieno di peluche, con videocassette di principesse nel registratore.

Bibi provava un affetto sconfinato per i suoi genitori, per quel padre fuori dal comune e quella sua madre dolcissima e bellissima. Li rispettava, erano i suoi eroi. Era abbastanza intelligente da guardarli con occhio critico e oggettivo, da capirne i difetti e i pregi e da non farsi influenzare da loro mentre costruiva se stessa dopo un’adolescenza passata a cercare di dimenticare.

Non aveva intenzione di diventare una killer professionista. Forse se fosse cresciuta con suo padre sarebbe stato quello il suo destino. Dopo aver ascoltato la storia di Beatrix – fatta di stupri durante un coma durato quattro anni, di spade affilate al punto da tagliare ossa come burro, di donne morte nella neve e nel deserto, di serpenti mortali e di arti marziali – non aveva provato orrore, aveva solo capito: tutto ciò era cominciato perché una madre perfetta aveva tentato di salvarla, ma non c’era riuscita. Bibi non era cresciuta pura, i ricordi della sua primissima infanzia si erano conficcati nel suo cervello come chiodi impossibili da rimuovere; era cresciuta con lo spettro del sangue sulla testa, con molti dubbi, molti rimpianti e molti rimorsi.

 

 

La terza tela era stata quella della nostalgia. Aveva dipinto una coperta.

Aveva sempre amato il modo che aveva Bill di rimboccarle le coperte. Le diceva sempre qualcosa di interessante, prima che lei si addormentasse. Le accarezzava i capelli e le confidava la sua speranza che diventassero belli come quelli della mamma – no, com’è che si diceva più correttamente? Favolosi.

 

 

– _Ti manca la mamma?_

– _Moltissimo, tesoro._

– _E quando la rivedrai, cosa farai?_

– _Le parlerò di te._

– _E non di te?_

– _La mamma non vorrà sentire parlare di me. Mi cercherà, ma non sarà per nostalgia._

– _Cos’è la nostalgia?_

– _È quella grande tristezza che ti riempie il cuore quando pensi a qualcosa che è passato e che non sai se ritornerà._

– _Come la mamma?_

– _La mamma tornerà di certo. Ma sì, io ho nostalgia della mamma. È come dire che mi manca, e questo te l’ho già detto. Buonanotte, signorina._

 

 

Due lacrime erano scese lungo le guance di Bibi mentre dipingeva la coperta. Aveva singhiozzato un po’, sbagliando a dare alcune pennellate, ma più tardi si era resa conto che quegli errori avevano reso il suo quadro più bello. E mamma e papà ne avevano fatti tanti, di errori, eppure lei sentiva nel suo cuore che se quella era stata la loro storia, allora significava che era giusta e bella così, come una coperta dipinta in maniera astratta.

Aveva pianto ricordando i discorsi di Bill perché le mancavano. Provava nostalgia, a dirla in altri termini. Non ricordava più il suo odore, ma ricordava che le piaceva; anche quello di Beatrix le piaceva e, a quel punto, si domandava quanto sarebbero stati buoni se si fossero mescolati, se le lenzuola e le coperte e il copriletto avessero saputo di entrambi e non di uno solo. Ne aveva avuto un assaggio quando si era addormentata per la prima volta tra le braccia della mamma, poi basta.

Aveva pianto più forte, pensando che non aveva neppure salutato Bill, quella notte.

 

 

Nella quarta tela aveva provato a rappresentare la sua vita di tutti i giorni, cioè le amiche, quel ragazzo parecchio carino che le faceva la corte, i divertimenti, le gite nei boschi… alle gite nei boschi si era bloccata, perché le erano venute in mente le coperte che tutti stendevano sul prato per fare il pic-nic. Sul vivace ondeggiare dei verdi, dei sorrisi rosa, del blu intenso degli occhi di quel ragazzo aveva steso un velo di pittura grigia, pensando che avrebbe potuto intitolare quell’opera proprio “Nostalgia”. Poi se n’era pentita. Si era lasciata trascinare dal sentimento del momento, non aveva rappresentato la realtà: quando faceva le scampagnate non pensava mai a Bill e al suo passato. Bibi era riflessiva e non troppo chiacchierona, ma non malinconica. Le piaceva ridere e scherzare con gli altri. Non c’era mai stata tristezza nel suo cuore durante le gite. Era in quei pomeriggi, sola nella sua camera, che il peso di tutto il suo passato sembrava gravarle addosso come una montagna di cemento.

 

 

Dopo molte e molte tele, era lì, di fronte a quella _B_ rossa, grande e vivida.

Pensò che il suo nome avrebbe dovuto essere Bi e basta, non Bibi. La Bi di Bill non c’era più.

Peccato che coperta cominciasse con la _C_. Avrebbe fatto volentieri un segno anche per quella parola. Si lasciò scappare un mezzo sorriso, prese l’arancione, tracciò un archetto nell’angolo in alto a destra del quadro.

_“Trova l’intruso. Potrei chiamare quest’opera Enigma”._

Enigma, come tutto l’intrico di sentimenti dentro di lei e dentro chi l’aveva generata.

Enigma, come le emozioni che dovevano celarsi nel petto di sua madre dopo aver ucciso l’uomo che di certo aveva tanto amato e poi tanto odiato, l’uomo più speciale sulla faccia della Terra.

Enigma, come il volto indecifrabile di suo padre, il suo sorriso misterioso, il suo modo di rimboccarle le coperte come se fosse un rito intimo tra loro due.

Enigma, come quella sua voglia pazza di rivederlo e di vederlo baciare la mamma che gli era tanto mancata.

Enigma, come l’orribile sensazione che per tutta la durata della sua vita le fosse sempre mancato un pezzo di nome, un pezzo di se stessa, una _B_ , e come il pensiero terribile che non le sarebbe importato nulla di essere una killer se avesse potuto avere lui al proprio fianco.

 

Enigma, come il sorriso che spontaneo nasceva sulle sue labbra di fronte alla vita malgrado i suoi ricordi, i suoi pensieri, il suo passato di morte.

Enigma, come Bibi Kiddo semplicemente sapeva di essere.  



End file.
